A brushless direct-current (BLDC) motor may include a rotor and a stator, with one or multiple permanent magnets forming the rotor and electromagnets forming the stator. The electromagnets in the stator may be coils of wire. A control circuit may electronically commutate current driven through the coils to control the position or orientation of the rotor. BLDC motors tend to be more reliable than standard DC (mechanically commutated) motors.